1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indene derivative compound and an organic light emitting device including the same, and more particularly, to an indene derivative compound having excellent electrical properties and providing excellent driving voltage properties, high efficiency and high color purity to an organic light emitting device when applied to the organic light emitting device and an organic light emitting device including the indene derivative compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are active light emitting display devices that emit light by recombination of electrons and holes in a thin layer made of a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound (an organic layer) when a current is applied to the organic layer. The organic light emitting devices have advantages such as lightweight, simple constitutional elements, easy fabrication process, superior image quality and wide viewing angle. Furthermore, the organic light emitting devices can accomplish perfect creation of dynamic images and high color purity. The organic light emitting devices also have electrical properties suitable for portable electronic equipment such as low power consumption and low driving voltage.
A multi-layered organic light emitting device using an aluminum quinolinol complex layer and a triphenylamine derivative layer was developed by Eastman Kodak Co. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,211), and a wide range of light from ultraviolet lights to infrared lights can be emitted using low-molecular weight materials when an organic emitting layer is formed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,629).
Light emitting devices, which are self light emitting display devices, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast and quick response. Light emitting devices are classified into inorganic light emitting devices using inorganic compounds to form emitting layers and organic light emitting devices (OLED) using organic compounds to form emitting layers. Organic light emitting devices have higher brightness, lower driving voltages and quicker responses than inorganic light emitting devices and can realize multi colors. Thus, organic light emitting devices have been actively studied.
Typically, an organic light emitting device has an anode/organic emitting layer/cathode structure. An organic light emitting device can also have various other structures, such as an anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emitting layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure or an anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emitting layer/hole blocking layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure.
Materials that are used in organic light emitting devices can be classified into vacuum deposited materials and solution coated materials according to a method of preparing an organic layer. The vacuum deposited materials may have a vapor pressure of 10−6 torr or greater at the temperature of 500° C. or less and be low molecular materials having a molecular weight of 1200 or less. The solution coated materials may be highly soluble in solvents to be prepared in solution phase, and include aromatic or heterocycle groups.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1999-003782 discloses an anthracene substituted with two naphthyl groups which can be used for an light emitting layer or a hole injection layer. However, the organic light emitting device including the anthracene does not have sufficient driving voltage, brightness, efficiency and color purity properties, and thus those properties need to be improved.